Storage device, such as a hard disk, is a main storing medium in computer system. The hard disk is usually assembled in a computer and mostly horizontally disposed, and wires such as a power line and a cable are needed to electrically connect the hard disk to the computer. Therefore, it is a problem about how to lay out the hard disk and the related wires using limited space in the computer. When the hard disk is need to be detached for exchanging or repairing, tools have to be used to execute the detaching work in the casing of the computer, and the related wires are pulled out and then plugged in. It is not only difficult to carry out the work, but also might damage the inner device without cautiousness, thus it is not convenient for users.
Take a computer server as an example, in order to fit assembling demands of multiple computers, the length, width and height of the casing of common rack mount server are limited so as to unify the assembling specification of the inner devices. Furthermore, other objects such as power management apparatus or heat dissipating apparatus are assembled in the casing, thus the rest space for assembling the hard disk is quite restricted. Besides, if the hard disk is still electrically connected to the circuit board by the cable which needs to be plugged in/out, or even has to be fixed by screws, the assembling time and assembling complexity for the computer would be greatly increased. Accordingly, it is an important and to be solved topic about how to effectively use the space without increasing the height and width of the casing of the server, and further improve the convenience of plugging in/out the hard disk.